


Ocean Eyes

by FreyaS



Series: Stony Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Crying During Sex, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, Just Married, M/M, Marriage, Pet Names, Wedding Rings, so sweet it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/pseuds/FreyaS
Summary: Stony Bingo Fill; Square S5: Kink: bath/shower sex---Steve and Tony enjoy their honeymoon.





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riseupwiseupeyesup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseupeyesup/gifts).



> This is for my love [Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseupeyesup/pseuds/riseupwiseupeyesup)  
> Thank you for prompting me to write a honeymoon fic; I hope it was worth the wait <3.
> 
> Also, huge thanks to [Only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love) for your cheer-reading and beta help.

“Sweetheart, baby, love, my treasure- please don’t try to kiss me while I’m talking!” Tony says, breathlessly. He can’t take a moment to take a sip of air because his husband (his  _ husband) _ won’t stop kissing him. He squints up at Steve and it’s like staring at the sun; his golden lover with his sky blue eyes and waves of sun spun hair. Steve, who won’t let him talk.

“I’m sorry Tony, it’s so hard to resist when your mouth is saying the sweetest things,” Steve says and he leans down and kisses Tony again, feather light, delicate as butterfly wings. “My husband. My Mr. Stark-Rogers. All mine- forever.” Another kiss, one that lingers and clings, bathes Tony’s lips with warm, sweet breath.

“I’m trying to- mhmm-  _ entice _ you with an offer,” Tony protests even as he kisses back, tongue darting out and placing kitten licks against Steve’s smiling mouth. “How about we ditch all our plans and just stay right here in bed all day? No, how about we stay all week? We’ll have someone leave us food outside our door. I’ll feed you grapes with my mouth and eat chocolate off your stomach. Hmm? How’s that sound Mr. Stark-Rogers?”

His suggestions are met with a throaty chuckle that he feels reverberate through his own chest as Steve trails his lips down to nip lightly at the scars from his arc reactor. “Consider me enticed, mister. But it seems such a waste to not at least go outside and swim in the ocean. I’ve never seen water so blue.”

Tony pets Steve’s hair fondly, rubbing the soft strands between his fingers. He shivers when Steve licks one of his nipples and he tangles their legs together, his other hand coming up to rest gently on the back of Steve’s neck. He can’t believe they’re here, their naked bodies entwined, the sun shining through the open windows, a light breeze cooling down their sweaty skin. He can’t believe that after a lifetime of loss and pain, he’s gained the greatest treasure of all. He looks down at Steve, his husband, his love,  _ his his his,  _ and kisses the top of his head.

“I’ll admit, I was skeptical when you suggested Jamaica after looking at pictures on Google, but it turns out, we made the right choice,” Tony says, his voice growing breathless as Steve’s questing mouth latches firmly onto one of his nipples. “If you do that, we’ll never get out of bed.” He ruins his protest when his body arches into Steve’s mouth. He swears that every touch between them is more electric now that they’re married.

Steve’s head pops up and his grin is all mischievous glee. “I guess we might have a  _ little _ time to spare.” His mouth returns to Tony’s nipples as his hands, rough with callouses, trail down to Tony’s hips.  _ I get to have this forever _ , Tony thinks a bit deliriously.

_ - _

An hour later, Tony sips from a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses as he watches Steve dive into the water. They’ve rented a secluded condo with a private beach and Tony once again thanks Steve for suggesting they go somewhere where they can swim. He outright ogles his husband who’s wearing nothing but a speedo. Steve had protested when Tony had first given it to him but he’d relented after Tony had begged him. On his knees. The memory makes Tony lick his lips.

Steve’s fair skin is slightly burned but he doesn’t seem to mind. Water trickles down his hairless chest and runs across his firm abs. Tony wants to wade in and lick the trails, follow their progression until he reaches the red fabric and then tug it down with his teeth. Steve’s body is a work of art, muscled and gleaming under the sun and Tony is eager to worship it like a supplicant at the altar of a god.

He shifts in the beach chair, already feeling his cock twitch. They’ve had so much sex already, he shouldn’t be so needy; he’s on the wrong side of forty, but Steve makes him feel constantly on edge. Steve with his long lashes, his sea-blue eyes, his perfect pink mouth that Tony will never tire of kissing. Steve who is so much more than just a pretty face or perfect body. Steve who is a strong and loyal man, a steadfast friend, and a generous lover. Steve, who makes him feel like a teenager lusting after his first crush. Steve, for whom he would crawl through glass.  _ Steve, Steve, Steve _ , is the rhythm of his beating heart.

“Tony, join me!” Steve says, smiling and waving from the pristine blue water. His blond hair is wet and a shade darker, plastered to his head; he looks like a siren, tempting Tony into the open ocean. Tony puts down his glass and strips off his shirt. He isn’t a fan of swimming but for Steve, he’ll do anything.  _ I’d buy the moon for him _ , he thinks, a bit nonsensically. He’s got a matching speedo on in blue because they’re  _ that  _ couple who wear each other’s colors. Everything he ever wanted in a relationship, he has with Steve. Every ounce of love, comfort, trust, and security he’d chased after for years, Steve offered with a smile and a tender kiss.

“Come here. It’s been at least twenty minutes since we last kissed and I’m feeling deprived. In fact, I think we should’ve promised to never go that long without a kiss as part of our vows,” Steve complains. He reels Tony in and bends him over until Tony’s hair skims the surface of the water. He kisses Tony like he’s been starving for it, sliding his tongue into Tony’s mouth and licking the remnants of juice from Tony’s lips.

“That’d make superheroing very hard. I can’t imagine we’d we able to fight if we’re connected by the lips,” Tony says when Steve finally lets him up. He’s already lightheaded and dizzy with desire. Steve’s strong arms are the only things keeping him upright. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out, Tony. You always do, my genius.” Steve punctuates his words with a kiss on Tony’s nose.

“If you keep kissing me like that, I’m going to be useless. You’ll have to just keep me as your trophy husband, because I won’t be able to create a single thing again.”

“I like the sound of that. I could tie you to the bed and take care of all your needs. No more late nights without sleep, and definitely a better eating schedule. There are perks for you too, of course,” Steve says slyly and his hand cups Tony’s interested cock through his skimpy swimwear. Tony had been surprised by how passionate of a lover Steve was, early in their relationship. Now, he understands that Steve may have a reserved side, but with those he loves, he’s demonstrative.

“I love all your ideas. Make a note, you get to be planner in this relationship,” Tony says. He rubs his burning body against Steve’s and shivers as Steve’s wet chest sticks to his own. Steve’s cock is a brand against Tony’s thigh, and he deliberately shifts against it. It’s dangerous to be so bold out of the house, even on a secluded private beach; paparazzi with long-range cameras can still find them. Tony is a jealous lover who wants to keep Steve’s body and loving expressions to himself, so he reluctantly steps back.

“As much as I would love to have a little fun in the water with you, handsome, it’s probably best we keep that indoors.” He taps one finger fondly against Steve’s cheek and manfully resists Steve’s pouting expression. He can’t help but lean up and kiss those sweet wet lips though, and if he makes it a little dirty, well, who can blame him?

“I’ve always wanted to try…” Steve’s voice trails off and he looks like he’s blushing under his sunburn. Tony finds it adorable that even after so many years together, Steve is still capable of being shy when asking to try something adventurous in their sex life.

“You always wanted to try?” Tony prompts.

“Well, I thought, we’re already pretty much naked and the water feels real nice. Maybe we could try something in it?” Steve finishes, he’s grinning now, flashing his blinding smile at Tony. He knows all the right tricks to get Tony to say yes to him. He’s even lowering his lashes and licking his lips, the sly devil!

“No way, handsome, this is salt water and I’m not letting it get anywhere sensitive.” Tony crosses his arms over his bare chest and steps back. He’s had enough sexual misadventures to know that ocean water and sex don’t mix. Not even Steve’s sinful pout will convince him to give it a try again.

“Oh gosh, Tony, I didn’t think of that.” Steve looks so disappointed, as if Tony’s logic has killed off one of his long-cherished dreams. Tony feels his heart squeeze painfully at the sight of Steve’s dejection. Surely the burn and possible risk of infection weren’t  _ that _ terrible… but no, the sand would get everywhere. He ponders the situation and then snaps his fingers as a brilliant idea crosses his thoughts.

“Come along, Steve, I think we can make something work.” He grips Steve’s hand and drags him towards the shore, slipping on wet sand in his haste to get them back to the condo.

-

The bathtub is enormous, more than large enough for two grown men to sit together comfortably. Tony fills it with lukewarm water because they both are sweating in the blazing heat. Steve watches attentively, the bottle of lube Tony told him to grab held loosely in one hand.

“I hope this will count. It’ll feel much better and is certainly more sanitary,” Tony explains as he shuts off the tap. He motions Steve to step inside. Once Steve is settled on one of the benches, he climbs on top of his husband, straddling his lap. They’ve discarded their speedos, so their soft cocks brush together. Steve’s is already hardening and Tony’s is twitching with interest.

“I think you officially have better ideas than me,” Steve says as his hands drift down to cup Tony’s naked butt. His hands are huge and he can easily grip each cheek. He squeezes them firmly and lets his fingertips slide between them, teasing Tony’s hole. Tony wiggles, and plasters his body against Steve’s, craving the skin to skin contact. He loves Steve so much and he’s happy he won’t be disappointing him today.

“I can’t believe we’ve never had sex in the bath before. We’ve had sex in pretty much every shower at the Tower but never had sex in a bathtub once?” Tony asks. He lightly nips at Steve’s neck and then latches on, worrying the skin there. Steve heals too fast for any of his marks to stay but he loves watching them disappear from the pale skin. Steve tastes like salt water and beneath that, a clean taste that’s all him. Tony has mapped Steve’s whole body with his hands and mouth, but he never gets tired of the taste and feel of him.

Both their cocks are half hard now and Tony rubs against Steve, pushing his ass into Steve’s hands. He knows Steve loves his ass and he’s quite proud of how pert it is. They grind against each other, the water rippling around them, sloshing over the sides as they grow more eager. Tony leans down and captures Steve’s mouth in a kiss, sharing the saltiness of Steve’s skin with him. Steve’s fingers dig more firmly into Tony’s cleft and one fingertip rubs at his hole. He’s still a little loose from their morning activities so he knows Steve could easily slip the finger inside of him, but Steve doesn’t; he’s always so careful and gentle with Tony.

“I love you so much, sweetheart. I love your brilliant ideas and I love all the things you do for me,” Steve mumbles into Tony’s mouth. He takes one hand off Tony’s ass and runs it up his side until he’s brushing Tony’s chest. He lightly circles one stiff nipple and gently pinches it. Tony’s back arches, and he looks down to watch Steve’s hand. He’s struck by the sight of the gold ring around Steve’s ring finger. The very ring he gave him not that long ago. The ring that tells the whole world that Steve Rogers is married to Tony Stark.

“Oh, my love, my sunshine, I love you too,” Tony says. He brings his own left hand down and tangles it with Steve’s, their rings chiming against each other. He knows Steve won’t be able to wear it after their honeymoon and he already has a chain he plans to give to him for it, but for now, he lets his eyes drink in the sight of his ring on Steve’s finger. Steve seems to have the same thoughts because he raises their entwined hands and kisses them reverently. Every single one of his touches is gentle and soft, as if he’s afraid to hurt Tony with his incredible strength.

They trade kisses as they rock together and Tony’s hand reaches down into the water and grips their cocks together. They’re both leaking precome but the water washes it away. It feels strange to hold them together underwater but the liquid feels divine against his burning hot cock. He strokes gently, squeezing their lengths together. Steve’s right hand comes up to join his left and he’s touching Tony’s nipples, playing with them and rolling them between his fingers. Every touch sends a zing of pleasure straight to Tony’s dick and he uses his unoccupied hand to grip Steve’s hair just like he knows Steve likes it.

“So beautiful, God, Tony, look at you. I wish I really could keep you in bed forever,” Steve says as he runs his mouth down Tony’s arched throat. He places a kiss on Tony’s collarbone and then bends down and takes a nipple into his mouth. He loves sucking on them, rolling them between his teeth and driving Tony crazy. Tony rubs the slit of Steve’s dick in retaliation, deliberately running the calloused tip of a finger in a way has Steve gasping around his nipple.

“I think if anyone is beautiful, it’s you.” Tony still has his hand buried in Steve’s hair and he uses it to guide Steve to his other nipple. Steve’s blue-green eyes are looking into his own and Tony can see them dilate as he firms his grip in Steve’s hair. Steve always likes Tony to be a little rough and Tony is eager to oblige. His hand moves a little faster on their cocks but it’s hard to get a good grip. He own arousal is building from a slow heat into an urgent need and he knows Steve must be aching too.

“Grab the lube,” Tony says pressing his ass down on Steve’s thighs. He’s eager to ride Steve and make a mess of the bathroom. Steve’s head jerks up and he fumbles for the lube on the wide lip of the tub. He opens it with one hand and lets the cool gel drip over his fingers before sliding them into the water. The water washes some of it away but a lot still clings on and when Steve circles Tony’s hole with his finger, the glide is smooth. He rubs at Tony’s rim before gently sliding one finger into Tony’s body. Tony eagerly rocks back, his hand falls away from their cocks so he can brace himself on his knees. He places his hands on the rim of the tub, using that as leverage. Steve looks up at him, his mouth open and gasping and his body stained red with arousal. His irises are almost entirely swallowed by the black of his pupils. His hair has dried into a fluffy mess, sticking up from where Tony gripped it. He looks desperate and beautiful.

His finger curves inside of Tony and unerringly finds Tony’s prostate. “Oh, Tony, my sweetheart,” he breathes when Tony squeezes around his finger. He thrusts and rubs that sole finger for a few moments, until Tony gets impatient. “Please, give me another one. You don’t have to be so careful.”

Steve smiles at that. “‘Course I do, you’re my fella, I gotta treat you right. I don’t ever want to hurt you.” He obliges though and slips another wet finger into Tony. It feels odd, water going  _ into _ Tony along with the fingers, but the cool sensation feels good in contrast to the warmth of his insides. He wiggles his butt, which earns him a small slap from Steve’s free hand. Steve spreads his two fingers, stretching Tony open, and rubs against the spot that makes Tony’s cock drool more precome into the clear water. “Think you again handle another one?” Steve asks.

Tony leans down for a kiss and says, “I could handle your cock right now, handsome. But I know you’re going to give me another finger and drive me insane before you fuck me.” Steve smiles and nudges another finger into Tony. “You know me so well. Let me take care of you.”

“Always, ah- please take care of me,” Tony says as Steve slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of him. Tony’s body hums with arousal and he peppers Steve’s face with kisses, mindlessly. He wants to touch Steve but he needs his hands to keep himself upright. Steve’s unoccupied hand runs up and down Tony’s back, and even that innocent touch lights Tony up with pleasure. His whole body is attuned to Steve, interpreting every look and touch as incandescent pleasure. He’s ruined for anyone else.

“I have you, Tony, I’ll always have you,” Steve says as he finally slips his fingers out of Tony. He reaches for the lube and covers his fingers again, reaching between their bodies for his straining cock. It’s flushed as red as the rest of Steve’s body and he groans as he spreads the lube along his length. “Sweetheart, can you lower yourself into me?” he asks, holding his dick steady.

“Of course. Oh God, Steve, of course I can.” Tony’s legs are shaking but he shuffles forward until his hole lines up with the head of Steve’s cock. Steve’s hand on his hip holds him steady as he bends his knees, slowly taking Steve into his well-prepared body. Steve’s cock glides in, the water and lube helping him along. Tony’s back arches as Steve settles inside of him, and soon he’s sitting on Steve’s lap, Steve’s cock buried inside of him. They both shudder and pause; no matter how many times they do this, it still feels amazing. Tony loves having Steve inside of him and he clenches around Steve, enjoying the stretch.

“You’re so good to me, Tony, taking me so well,” Steve says. He’s biting his lip and his hand is rhythmically squeezing Tony’s hips. Tony smiles at him and then slowly rises up and drops himself back down. Sparks of heated pleasure race up his spine and he can’t help but kiss Steve again. How can it be so good with Steve, he wonders. He’s had plenty of sex in his life and no one else made him feel like Steve does.

They start a slow pace, and Steve’s other hand comes to grip Tony’s cock. He strokes it in time to their thrusts and slowly, they build up speed. The water in the tub begins to slosh, spilling over the edge but neither of them care. “Oh fuck, I can feel the water in me,” Tony whimpers against Steve’s mouth. His grip on the rim of the tub begins to slip as it gets more and more wet and his thighs are trembling, but he doesn’t stop. He angles himself until Steve’s cock hits his prostate. Steve’s hand on his hip is almost painful and Tony loves that he can drive his gentle husband to lose himself.

He doesn’t shut his eyes and neither does Steve and they stare at each other as they pant against each other’s mouths. There is such love and devotion shining from Steve’s eyes. Steve looks awed and Tony… Tony feels an overwhelming wave of love crash through him and his eyes tear up. God, he loves this man more than life itself and he gets to love him and make love to him every single day, forever. He has to break their eye contact as tears start to slip down his cheeks. He feels like he’s drowning in emotion and pleasure; he doesn’t stop moving, but he buries his face into Steve’s neck. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he chants.

Steve’s breath hitches in his chest and he’s bucking his hips up to meet Tony as Tony rides him. “I love you too. Tony, I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you. Oh, sweetheart, I’m the luckiest man in the universe,” he reassures Tony. His hand on Tony’s cock speeds up as he twists his palm over the sensitive head. It’s too much for Tony, and he lets himself go, spilling come in the water between them. He clenches around Steve’s cock and doesn’t stop moving. Steve thrusts up into him hard and then he’s coming too, filling Tony up with his spend. Tony finally collapses onto Steve’s chest, his arms and legs giving out. He wants to say something flippant but he can’t, still feeling choked up with love, even though he’s stopped crying.

“Tony, can you look at me?” Steve asks gently; he’s got Tony wrapped up in his arms, holding him. Tony lifts his head and looks at Steve and isn’t surprised to see that he too has tears on his cheeks.

“Oh God, we’re a couple of saps, aren’t we? Marriage has turned us mushy. This was supposed to be kinky sex,” Tony says weakly. He lifts his hand and wipes Steve’s cheeks and then carefully kisses them. He doesn’t care if he looks silly or weak, Steve will never judge him, just as he would never judge Steve.

“Nothing wrong with crying after making love. I just… get overwhelmed with how much I love you sometimes,” Steve admits as he wipes away Tony’s tears and returns the kisses. The water is cold now and Tony would be freezing but Steve is so warm and comforting around him that he hardly feels it. He feels warmed to the core by Steve’s love. He’s never going to take this love for granted or squander it, he vows.

“Come on, stud, all this lovemaking has got me tired. Let’s take a nap before we go find dinner,” Tony says. He feels languid after his orgasm but deeply content. Everything is right in the world and even if the next universe-ending disaster happens tomorrow, it’ll still be okay because Steve - his husband - will be by his side.

-

Later, after they’ve cleaned up, they lie curled up in bed, Tony’s head resting on Steve’s shoulder. Their hands, the ones with their rings, are clasped together and they’re drifting off to sleep.

“I love you, husband,” Tony murmurs. He feels a kiss on his hair and then, his new favorite words:

“I love you too, husband.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, I chose Jamaica because it was where I spent my own honeymoon. Please assume Steve and Tony went diving into the Blue Hole in Ocho Rios, and Tony hated every minute of it ❤️


End file.
